


BJ Neko

by LunaMoon_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28
Summary: Kenma, or BJ Neko, streams himself masturbating for his viewers to watch and enjoy. It's a bonus that Kuroo gets some pleasure out of it too.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	BJ Neko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakashisimp7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisimp7/gifts).



> This is a piece for King Kenma Week 2020 (NSFW). I got the inspiration from BJ Alex, which I am currently reading. I hope you all enjoy my take on mixing Haikyuu with BJ Alex - Enjoy BJ Neko, AKA Kenma Kozume. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Luna

Kenma stares at his computer screen, reflection staring back at him through the lit up glass. He takes a calming breath, then another, and stands from his chair. He removes the white, fluffy robe he was currently wearing and throws it to the side of the room - out of sight from his camera lens. 

“You ready, baby?” a voice calls out to him. Kenma’s eyes shift from his desktop to the body in front of him - relaxed and leaned up against the pillows of the couch he’s sitting on. Kenma licks his lips as his eyes run down his boyfriend's body, taking in the open shirt that showed off his abs and the black briefs that hugged all the right curves. Looking up again to meet the dark eyes that stared at him, Kenma nods. 

“‘Course I am, Kuro,” he murmurs. 

“Okay. As long as you’re sure…” Kuroo responds. He winks at Kenma. “Give ‘em a good show, kitten.”

Kenma smiles gratefully at Kuroo’s encouragement and sits himself back down in his chair. He turns his camera on and adjusts the mask that rests on his cheek bones, black makeup filling in the parts his mask does not cover. He tilts and moves himself in the camera’s frame, ensuring his hair is pulled back enough that the blonde tips don’t peak out. 

When he was sure he was ready to go, Kenma glances up at his boyfriend who is watching him intently and sends him a loving smile. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kuroo responds immediately. 

With that, Kenma opens his streaming channel and presses the LIVE button. His screen loads up his camera and he’s soon met with his own reflection. As soon as he sees himself, he smiles. 

“Good evening, everyone.” Kenma says sweetly. “Welcome to tonight's broadcast. This is BJ Neko here to give you another pleasurable evening.” Bringing his hand up to his face, he bites his index finger playfully. “Shall we get started?” 

His eyes flick over to the hundreds of users signing into his live stream, all commenting on how attractive they find him, how excited they are for the stream, and requests of their own desires. Kenma chuckles. 

  
“Now, now,” he murmurs in a low tone. “There’s enough to go around, my loves.” He licks his lips. Moving his hands, he trails his fingers lightly down his body, lightly grazing over his nipples that peak out from his thin, see-through hoodie. Continuing further, his index finger trails lightly down his abdomen until he reaches his booty shorts, fingering the top material teasingly. 

“What do you think, everyone? Should I take these off?” He asks seductively. As expected, his chatbox explodes with replies of people begging him to take off his clothes, some more vulgar than the others. Kenma smirks. “So needy, aren’t you? Look at you...begging for my dick before you’ve even had the chance to see it.” Kenma sighs. “I suppose I should give you what you want if you’re begging this hard for it, huh?” 

Kenma stands from his chair, his pelvis taking up the view of the camera. Looking up, Kenma makes eye contact with Kuroo who is watching him lustfully. Licking his lips, Kenma begins to slowly, teasingly lower his shorts. Kuroo, sitting at an angle in which he can see all of Kenma’s movements, lets his eyes slide down Kenma’s body to watch his hands. Right as Kenma’s shorts are about to release his aching hard on, Kenma turns, hiding his length from his viewers - as well as his boyfriend. He bites his lip, knowing full well that the chat from his stream is exploding, once again, with comments of his teasing. 

Kenma lets his hips sway as he shimmies his shorts lower and lower until his ass is exposed and on full view for his followers. Looking over his shoulders, he winks at Kuroo who bites his lip to hold back a moan. Kenma smirks as he watches Kuroo palm himself through his briefs - tent evident in how aroused he really is. 

Kenma lets the rest of his shorts fall down his legs and pulls his hoodie down over his ass, material doing little-to-nothing in covering the skin. 

“Is this not what you wanted?” Kenma asks innocently. “Here I am, offering my tight, warm ass for you to take...is this not enough?” Reaching back, he grips one of his ass cheeks and hums. “What a shame,” he cooes, teasingly spreading his ass - enough to get the viewers going but not enough to let them see what they wanted so desperately to see. “I was willing to let you see more too. Oh, well.”

He turns back around and plops himself back into his chair, lazily spreading his legs. His erection stands proudly on display, rip red from arousal. He lets his hand slowly graze his dick, prodding the underside of his tip and sliding slowly down to his balls. Kenma’s eyes flicker to the camera as he smirks. 

“Tell me,” he murmurs. “What would you like me to do?” 

The chat floods with responses of ‘ _ touch yourself!’ _ and  _ ‘give us a show, sexy.’ _ , millions of similar messages popping up after. 

“Touch myself?” Kenma asks, feigning shock. “You want me to pleasure myself in front of you? Touch myself until I cum? Let you see me looking vulnerable and wrecked?” He licks his lips. “But what will I get in return? Surely there’s  _ something  _ you can give me? I’ll let you watch me; hear me moan for you, cum all over myself....if you do something for me too.” 

Kenma looks directly into the camera as he speaks in a low, commanding voice - hand starting to pump his dick excruciatingly slow. “I want you to pleasure yourself for me too. Fuck yourself….touch yourself….jack off... _ whatever it takes  _ to get you to cum for my pretty little cock.” 

Kenma hears a gasp and glances up. Kuroo, having pulled himself out of his restraints, is pumping his own dick quickly to Kenma’s words, breathless pants leaving his parted lips. Kenma smirks and looks back to his camera. Comments come in, one by one, all informing Kenma of their own masterbations. Kenma smiles sweetly at the camera and winks. 

“Let’s see....I really enjoy when I-  _ oh _ ,” Kenma moans, using his hand to grip his dick and begin pumping quickly. “ _ Mphm, fuck…” _

Kenma lets his moans fill the room, sounds of slick skin rubbing against each other as both men in the room work their lengths. Kenma lets his free hand come up to twist and pull at his covered nipple - pink bud showing through the thin material. He moans profanities as he quickens the pace of his hands. 

“Look at you,” he pants, his cheeks warm from his movements. “So turned on just from watching me touch myself. You must really like my cock for you to follow me so obediently. Is that what it is? You enjoy watching others fuck themselves?” Kenma lets out a breathless laugh. “I’m sure you’d love to fuck me even more, huh?” 

He moves his hand from his nipples and licks his finger, coating it generously. He moves his hand down, between his ass, and prods at his hole. 

“Is that what you would like?” He murmurs. “Would you like to fuck me? Fuck me senseless while I moan your name?” 

A whispered ‘ _ fuck _ ’ comes from the other side of the room - a sign that Kuroo is close. Taking note of this, Kenma pushes his finger in, letting a loud moan leave his lips. 

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Kenma groans, sliding his finger all the way in. He fucks himself with one finger, knowing full well it isn’t enough to reach his sweet spot. And yet, he finds himself turned on more than ever knowing that he’s only allowed the one finger and his other hand pulling at his dick. He can feel the coil in his stomach tightening - a sign he is excruciatingly close. He looks up and locks eyes with Kuroo. 

“Cum for me,” Kenma murmurs in a command. Kuroo comes undone, cum spurting out from his member in hot streaks, painting his chest in white. Kenma unravels as well, loud moans filling the room as his length twitches and releases his orgasm. Cum coats his hands and hoodie as he finishes - Kenma riding out his high for all his viewers to see. When he comes down from his orgasm, Kenma turns his attention to his stream, breathless pants filling the room. 

_ That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. _

_ Fuck, Neko, you’re so pretty  _

_ Love these sessions so much!!  _

Kenma smiles at the comments being left for him. He also notes the generous tips that have been given to him throughout the video. 

“Ah,” he sighs. “I hope all of you enjoyed that. I sure did!” He reaches for his hand towel resting next to his monitor and cleans his hands. “That was fun. What do you think? Will we do this again soon?” He chuckles at the responses. “It’s a date. Make sure to be there - I love pleasing you.” he murmurs, batting his eyelashes at the camera. “Until then, kittens - goodnight.” 

Kenma turns off his camera, ending the stream. He watches as his tips rise in number, writing out a message of thanks to his followers on his board under his profile name. When that’s done, he closes his window and shuts off his monitor for the night. He looks up as he rises from his chair - Kuroo already having made his way to his side. 

Kenma hums in bliss as Kuroo helps Kenma out of his sticky hoodie and wraps his arms around him. 

“Hello,” he mumbles happily, leaning against the taller man. 

“Hello, sexy,” Kuroo murmurs into Kenmas hair. “You put on quite a show tonight.” 

“You think so? It wasn’t too much?” 

“Not at all. You had me wrapped around your finger - and that’s cause I actually get to sleep with you.” 

Kenma laughs. He presses his ass back against Kuroos growing erection. “Looks like you  _ really  _ enjoyed the show.” 

“What can I say?” Kuroo responds in a husky voice. He grips Kenma tighter as he grinds against his boyfriend. “You’re the sexiest man alive.” 

“How about you show me how much you mean that in the bedroom, hm?” Kenma whispers, pulling Kuroo by the hand and leading them out of the room. 

“With pleasure.” Kuroo growls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Charlotte for getting me into BJ Alex in the first place. I'm still reading through it myself, but if you haven't read it, I would highly suggest checking it out. It's really good, and very spicy!!


End file.
